BeyWheelz (Toyline)
' BeyWheelz' is an upcoming new Beyblade line designed and produced exclusively by Hasbro. It will be released in the fall of 2012 in North America. Different from normal Beyblades, BeyWheelz introduces a new gimmick and gameplay to the franchise. Instead of being high-performance spinning tops, BeyWheelz are essentially, customizable wheels that are launched 90° in which, they roll head-to-head with another BeyWheel in battle. BeyWheelz seem to have been inspired by an older toyline called "Fly Wheels". Produced by JAKKS Pacific, Fly Wheels essentially had the same idea; customizable wheels that were launched and rolled 90° and battled another. Interestingly, there was an HMS Beyblade with a similar, rolling gimmick: Round Shell Metal Snipe. Premise BeyWheelz are Beyblades that are launched 90° and roll out; whilst battling with another BeyWheel. Just like with normal Beys, BeyWheelz allow the function to be customized. Thus, changing the way the BeyWheel performs and rolls in battle. BeyWheelz still use Launchers as well. The Launchers resemble Ripcord Launchers, with a more circular design similar to Takara Tomy's rather than Hasbro's added grips to hold more easily. They use a ripcord or winder that is inserted at the back of the Launcher; with the handles at its sides to hold the BeyWheel. They are used in the same way: when the ripcord is pulled, the BeyWheel begins to dash away and roll. As BeyWheelz is an upcoming toyline, they introduce many BeyWheelz, new Launchers, and new arenas to battle in. However since some info is scarce, the names of these such items have not been announced yet; or confirmed for that matter.Some names are raging molten fireblaze and claw shreder kerbecs. Instead of a BeyWheel haveing metal and plastic parts, it now has rubber parts. The reason being because this would help the BeyWheel move faster and be able to do more stunts like in the stunt set. In a BeyWheel battle because of the rubber parts the beyblade cannot be scratched because the isn't any metal or plastic. But, it probably wont make strong hits and more absorb them because the rubber would absorb the minor shock of another BeyWheel's hit. Since the shock was small in the first place it might not feel much. Other beywheelz include Souaring Wing Pegasus, Doom Fire Leone, Slash Warrior Destroyer, Raging Molten Fireblaze, Wild Mane Leone, Rampage Stomper Bull, Shadow Fortune Zurafa, and Claw Shredder Kerbecs. Animated television show *BeyWheelz will also be receiving its very own animated television show. However, it differs from the current, Metal Saga for these reasons. **Does not take place within the same continuity as the Metal Saga. **Retains a focus on the BeyWheelz. **Will air before the English dub of Beyblade: Metal Fury. **Will only contain 13 episodes. *These 13 episodes were created in an attempt to go with the fact, Metal Fury was split into 15 min., these will be fillers for those cut episodes in order to retain the 51 episodes of each season. *Other than that, not much else is known except that it will have two unnamed, male characters who resemble Aguma and Kyoya Tategami and a main character named Sho. There are also characters resembling Benkei, Madoke, and Kenta/Yu. *There also is a main antoganist who looks very similar to Julian Konzern. Ironicly, they both use a Destroyer as there bey.The one in Beywheelz has Slash Warrior Destroyer. *Since Sho has Pegasus and the person looking similar to Julian Konzern has a Destroyer this may mean that the person looking like aguma has Doom Fire Drago, and the person looking like Kyoya has a Leone. It is seen though that there is a dragon beyblade and something looking like a Leone.It is called Wild Mane Leone. Known Beasts BEYBLADE-Beywheelz-Stunt-Stadium-Set-Drago-37364.jpg Beyblade_1-220x239.jpg thumbnail (8).jpg hasbro-new-york-toy-fair-2012-115.jpg hasbro-new-york-toy-fair-2012-116.jpg beywheels break up.png|The seprete piees of a beywheel Currently known beasts inside the BeyWheelz were shown in the animated trailer for the animated series. Two were shown and they resemble Pegasus (all types), and Gravity Destroyer There also happens to be a Bull, Fireblaze, Zurafa, a crocodile or Lacerta, Serpent, a Drago or L-Drago, a somewhat strange beast and what looks like a Leone. These were found in a video by Atamaii. Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Unreleased Material Category:BeyWheelz